<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A normal morning by Melted_instant_noodles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028403">A normal morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melted_instant_noodles/pseuds/Melted_instant_noodles'>Melted_instant_noodles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kurosawa helps dress Adachi, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melted_instant_noodles/pseuds/Melted_instant_noodles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They have feelings while Kurosawa helps Adachi dress for work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shirt and jacket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really, really like writing them as husbands. I like them married, damn it.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kurosawa helps Adachi with his shirt and jacket.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoshi was buttoning up his work shirt halfway when Yuichi stepped in front of him. "Hmm?" He looked up at Yuichi, who was already fully dressed. </p><p>"Let me help," Yuichi murmured. Kiyoshi dropped his arms down his sides. His top three buttons were still open. Yuichi didn't look Kiyoshi in the eyes as he reached out to his shirt.</p><p>Kiyoshi took the chance to study his husband. His lightly gelled back hair, fluffy to the touch when down. His ears that would turn red alongside his blush. His long eyelashes that swept his face when he blinked or lowered his eyes. The laugh lines across his face that crinkled when he smiled. His lips were pressed together as he focused on Kiyoshi's shirt. His hands that had gotten slightly rough over time, but was always, always gentle to Kiyoshi. </p><p>And his eyes. The look of focus he wore now as he buttoned Kiyoshi up was akin to a warm, comfortable scarf - their scarves - wrapped around him. </p><p>Yuichi worked his way up slowly. Every moment he could take to pay attention to his spouse was one that he cherished. Kiyoshi was his North Star, the only direction that his heart knew and would willingly follow. </p><p>He wanted to press every memory of Kiyoshi into his skin. This was what Kiyoshi wore. This was what Kiyoshi ate. This was how he walked, and how he smiled. This was how Kiyoshi looked when he was hurt. How he smelled like. How he brightened up when he was happy. How gentle Kiyoshi was. </p><p>Every tear Kiyoshi shed was a storm in Yuichi's heart. Every look of love took his breath away. Yuichi was Kiyoshi's, and Kiyoshi only. </p><p>His hands held firm as he buttoned up Kiyoshi's collar. Yuichi smoothened out the shirt, and helped Kiyoshi fasten his tie. Kiyoshi bent his head forward, still studying his  husband. Yuichi gently cupped his chin and tilted his head back, before refocusing on his tie.</p><p>He still hadn't looked Kiyoshi in the eyes.</p><p>"Arms," Yuichi requested. He had stepped to the side for a second to get Kiyoshi's jacket, that was hanging behind him. Yuichi managed to remove the hanger with his arms around Kiyoshi in a strange, no-touch wide hug. </p><p>Kiyoshi blinked with wide eyes and held his arms up. Yuichi slid the jacket on, one sleeve at a time. The feeling of fabric over fabric gave Kiyoshi goosebumps. Kiyoshi held his breath as his eyes tracked the slow, steady upward slide of fabric.</p><p>Yuichi buttoned up the jacket with the same unwavering focus. He brushed the jacket, and pressed down the lapels as slow and steady as before. </p><p>"There," Yuichi stepped back and smiled, and the look of reverence in his eyes when he looked at Kiyoshi stopped his heart. Here was the reason for his confidence. Yuichi was living proof that someone could embody love. </p><p>Every act of Yuichi made part of the armour that Kiyoshi would wear for life. This armour, that would last longer than any cloth, stronger than any metal, woven from heartstrings and heartbreak, given freely, because Yuichi chose to love him.</p><p>Yuichi's breath stopped when he saw how Kiyoshi looked at him. The strong feeling of peace settled his heart. He smiled brighter. Here was home, and safety, and unconditional love.</p><p>Kiyoshi squeezed his hand. Knowing the love that they shared, they knew that they married right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The entire scene is in their master bedroom (more Kurosawa's current room size).</p><p>I hope you can imagine the part where Adachi holds his breath when Kurosawa slides his jacket on. I don't think I managed to describe that part the way it deserved.</p><p>Hope you enjoy, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shoelaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kurosawa helps Adachi with his shoelaces.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm using their surnames here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurosawa knelt down in front of Adachi. His arched back made Adachi want to bend down and trace his fingers lightly over Kurosawa's backbone. </p><p>Adachi could feel the way Kurosawa's muscles rippled under his fingertips as he shifted to accomodate Adachi's touches. </p><p>Adachi's fingers twitched. He wanted to run his hands through Kurosawa's hair, through all the different styles; gelled, ungelled, freshly showered, sweaty, and his soft style in the mornings. </p><p>He wanted to hear Kurosawa's moan when he tugged his hair back; he wanted Kurosawa's smile when he simply patted gently; he wanted Kurosawa to snuggle against him in bed as he ran his fingers through his hair. </p><p>Adachi sighed as he looked at Kurosawa. He wanted - oh. Kurosawa looked up at him, still kneeling on one knee, and smiled. </p><p>Adachi did not know what kind of face he was making. What expression he wore, to cause Kurosawa to turn serious and stand up?</p><p>He reached out to Kurosawa, pulling him closer by his jacket lapels. "Thank you for tying my shoelaces," Adachi looked from under his eyelashes, "my love." </p><p>Kurosawa's gasp was swallowed by Adachi's kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I decided to add to this fic.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>